<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by leaf_onavine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742862">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_onavine/pseuds/leaf_onavine'>leaf_onavine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arctic Foxes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_onavine/pseuds/leaf_onavine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Wilbur’s family was hers and one time she was theirs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arctic Foxes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ-bTEplyqe/?igshid=tczezok1yuzi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you had told Sally three years ago that she would be drinking her father-in-law's hot chocolate while her son and husband slept peacfully above her, she'd probably call you crazy. Yet, here she sits, cradling her cup as Phil sips on his drink across from her.</p>
<p>It was late. She should be asleep, but from the images that flashed across her eyes in the darkness scared away sleep.</p>
<p>That's how she found herself in the kitchen with Phil. He'd been downstairs before her. When Phil had seen her, he silently got up to pour her a cup. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying eachothers company.</p>
<p>"So, what is Techno?"</p>
<p>"Piglin, I think, we don't really know."</p>
<p>Sally raises an eyebrow, "Is that a family thing."</p>
<p>Phil brings his cup to his mouth with a look of confusion on his face.</p>
<p>"Having intimate relationships with animals. I'm not called 'the salmon' for no reason."</p>
<p>It takes Phil a minute to recover, trying not to choke as he laughs.</p>
<p>"No, they're all adopted," Phil, “I probably have more of a relationship with that fridge than I do anyone else.”</p>
<p>Sally hums in response, fine with letting the topic pass. After that, talking gets easier. They sit until the sun comes up, letting themselves relax in the other's company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you forget to proof read so the second to last paragraph is incomplete</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing.”</p><p>Sally, with adrenaline pumping through her, turns quickly, facing Technoblade. He doesn’t bat an eye at the sword in his face, looking almost board.</p><p>“Spar with me.”</p><p>That wipes the look off his face.</p><p>“I know what I’m asking you here,” Sally guestures to the other sword laying a few feet from them and readies her stance, “I’m upset, I need something to beat the crap out of, you’re the only one here I won’t be able to hurt.”</p><p>He seems to agree with that logic and picks up the blade.</p><p>———————</p><p>With a frustrated shout Sally throws the sword on the ground, letting herself fall on her back. Techno stands over her for a moment then sits next to her.</p><p>The tears that have been threatening to fall since she woke up finally do. She puts her arm over her face, not wanting Techno to see it.</p><p>They sit in silence for a while, Techno letting Sally compose herself. She stops crying, wiping her tears and offers an apologetic smile to Techno.</p><p>“Repressing your emotions won’t help."</p><p>“I know, I just don’t want to push it on you.”</p><p>He hums, picking at the grass. Sally looks at the clouds above them. If she focuses she can see shapes.</p><p>“I’m worried about Wilbur and Fundy."</p><p>Techno looks at her again, this time it feels like he’s studying her.</p><p>“If anything were to happen to them, you won’t be alone. You don’t have to hold the weight of the world.”</p><p>Techno sounds so sure of himself when he says this, it’s hard for Sally to not believe him.</p><p>She tilts her head to face him better, “How’d you know what was bothering me?”</p><p>“You forget that I’m a fighter too. I know how it feels to not be able to protect someone.”</p><p>Sally turns back to the sky, letting her emotions was over her. Something she should’ve done a while ago.</p><p>“Come on, Atlas. I’ll show you how to take care of the farm.”</p><p>Sally looks up at Techno, who’s extending a hand to her expectantly. She smiles at him and grabs it. The rest of the afternoon is spent in peace. Sally learns how to care for the potatoes, a task that helps her put the energy into something helpful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ey, bitch!”</p><p>Sally turns, facing Wilbur’s youngest brother, “What did you call me?”</p><p>Tommy has the decency to look apologetic for a moment, before jumping back to the troublemaking grin he normally wears.</p><p>"I need your help with something."</p><p>Sally raises an eyebrow, listening to Tommy's plan. A smile grows on her face at his scheme.</p><p>----------------</p><p>"No! slightly to the left."

</p><p>"I'll put your face slightly to the left if you keep yelling, you're going to blow our cover."</p><p>Tommy looks sheepish for a moment beforturning back to his part of the plan. Sally hopes this won't backfire onto them before they're able to get out of the room. Standing back to look at their hard work, Sally smiles, patting Tommy on the back.</p><p>----------------</p><p>When Sally heard the cry of outrage, she knew they'd be found soon.</p><p>She starts pushing Tommy away from the direction the sounds were coming from, “Tommy, run. I’ll cover your escape.”</p><p>“But what about you?”</p><p>Sally squares herself, ready to face the wrath of a brother pranked, “Go.”</p><p>With a fearful glance back, Tommy starts running. Sally blocking the doorway as she turns to face Techno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Sally the Salmon so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sally thought she'd met all of Wilbur's brothers that first day, but she forgot about the kid Tommy had picked up. It wasn't until she was standing face-to-face with the boy when she remembered. The boy standing in front of her didn't recognise her, she supposed that Tommy hadn't told him about Sally's return.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Tubbo."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She winces at that. Not one of her best moments.</p><p>“I mean, Wilbur and Tommy talk about you,” Jeez, she’s probably scared the kid now, “I’m Sally, Wilbur is my husband. I just moved in with them.”</p><p>Tubbo relaxes considerably, Sally feels bad for worrying him. The two of them move up the path from the flower patch Sally found Tubbo in. It had been her turn to get groceries from the village and on the trip back she came across the boy sitting with bees flying around him. She recognized him from some of the pictures Phil kept around the house.</p><p>Tubbo, for obvious reasons, did not recognise her. </p><p>They walk together for a while in silence. Silence seems to be the easiest thing for her with this family. </p><p>"Do you like bees?"</p><p>Sally nods, glancing at Tubbo. He's carrying a flower crown, she thinks it's for Tommy. He brightens when he sees her nod, immediatly exploding with a rant about bees and flowers. Finding it hard to follow, Sally nods every once and a while. It seems to be enough for Tubbo as he continues with seemingly endless energy.</p><p>When they make it into the house Tubbo finally breaks away from her, running up to Tommy's room. Sally unpacks the groceries and smiles as she listens to the boys messing around above her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It takes so much self restraint to not post everything at once</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fundy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sally thought she had a good relationship with her son. Of course it was a bit strained because she wasn't able to be there for most of his life, but she thinks they're at the point they should be for the amount of time they have spent with each other. It was still rocky, and Sally knew they weren't on bad terms, but it still hurt.</p><p>It was one of the nights where Sally couldn't sleep. Trying not to wake her husband sleeping next to her, she slowly creeps out of bed and out into the hall. Maybe Phil's awake and she can talk with him about it. From the steps she can faintly hear some music. It’s coming from the piano in the front of the house. She quietly moves into the room. </p><p>The song is familiar, it's the song that had played at her wedding. Walking into the room, she can see her son is at the piano, he’s the one playing. She quietly moves further in, making sure to step on creaking floorboards so Fundy isn’t scared when she sits next to him. </p><p>He stops and looks at her. They just sit for a little bit, before Sally starts playing. It’s the same tune as before. Fundy joins in, following her lead. </p><p>It’s peaceful. They sit there, playing. Finally the song comes to an end. Sally looks back at Fundy, he’s staring at the keys, deep in thought.</p><p>He looks up at her, and Sally sees a pain she recognises from mirrors during her journey. </p><p>“Are you ever going to leave us again?”</p><p>Sally gathers her son in her arms and hold him tightly. </p><p>“Never again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t uncommon for the family to end up sleeping together, Sally found out. Phil and Techno would come home late and Tommy and Wilbur would be up waiting with Sally and Fundy, who didn’t want to be apart from the family, and they would all fall asleep in a dog pile on the softest surface. </p><p>It’s one of the rare days when Sally’s the one getting home late. She doesn’t expect anyone to be up when she comes inside, so she’s sure to be quiet as she walks in. </p><p>It’s a pleasant surprise when greeting her is the rest of the family together on the couch in various states of consciousness. Techno is reading a book with Fundy leaning on him as he sleeps and Wilbur softly humming as he cards his fingers through Tommy’s hair. Phil walks into the room holding some mugs and smiles warmly at her as she takes off armor and puts away weapons.</p><p>By the time she’s done, Phil’s shoved himself into the pile on the couch. When he sees Sally come into the room, he nudges Wilbur over. Tommy makes a noise of complaint as he’s roused from his sleep. </p><p>Sally ends up between Wilbur and Phil with Tommy across their laps. On Phil’s other side Techno puts down his book, laying a hand on Fundy’s head as everyone gets comfortable again. </p><p>She sips the hot chocolate that Phil had brought out when she had returned and falls asleep with her family surrounding her once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the slow decline in the quality, we love to see it /lh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>